Always By Your Side
by Mysterious-Marshmellow
Summary: Chrome has been poisoned, who is there to comfort and help her? 6996  Mukuro x Chrome


Always by your side.

Pairing: 6996 maybe slight 2796 but not really.

Word count: 933

Warnings: None

Comments: This was a plot bunny just waiting to be put on paper. This is during the Varia arc, when Tsuna and Xanxus were fighting for the rings, except it's what happened to Chrome during the battle. Sorry if Mukuro seems way too OOC…

* * *

><p>She lay on the ground beside the pole that held the key to saving her life. She tried to get up, only to fall back down again. The pain was unbearable for Chrome. He eyes just slightly open, tears falling down her cheeks.<p>

"Mukuro-sama..." She murmured his name. Hoping she would get some kind of response. "Boss..." This was a quiet cheer. Though, she hardly knew Tsuna, her boss, ever since he stood up for her, she had always been quite grateful. No one had ever done that for her. Ever.

Her breathing was staggered. She had also never been in this much pain before. She was slightly shaking when she looked up on the top of the pole. There it was, shining. The Mist Ring. She lifted her arm, as if to reach for it, but it only made it halfway before it fell back down again. She placed her head back on the ground. Although the pain was excruciating, it hurt that much more to move.

"Unnn..." She whimpered. It was as if someone was burning her insides. Like there was fire in place of her blood, coursing through her veins. "M-Mukuro-...sama." She cries.

"_Yes my Chrome." _Chrome's eyes widen. She knows that voice. She'd hear it in her dreams, once in awhile during battles, and while they were with each other in their world.

"Mukuro-sama..." She shakes from the pain. "I-I..."

"_Close your eyes Chrome." _Mukuro whispers softly. Chrome hadn't realized that her eyes were still open in surprise. She closed them obediently.

All around her suddenly was green and bright and colourful. There were crisp, green trees with spots of pink where there were cherry blossoms. The grass was cool, but soft. She was laying on grass still shaking in pain, but it helped to know that she was heard.

"My, my..." Mukuro was laying beside her, his stunning face in front of hers. "What has my cute little Chrome gotten herself into. More importantly..." Mukuro continued sitting up. "What has Tsuna gotten you into?"

"M-Mukuro..." She winced. She knew he couldn't help her, but it soothed her just to know he was there, beside her.

"Kufufu. Chrome it will be alright. Tsuna will help you." He stroked her perspired cheek with his thumb, delicately. She breathed in and out heavily. The fact that Mukuro was touching her without a reason to was surprising.

"I-I can't move... It hurts... too much..." She whimpered. Her face was hot to the touch, but Mukuro didn't care. He continued to caress her cheek.

"Shh..." He murmured into her ear. Her breathing was strained and she only had half the breath then she normally did. Suddenly, Chrome heard a crash from somewhere far away. She rapidly opened her eyes and she was in the gym again. This time, there was debris all over the floor and a huge part of the roof was missing.

'W-What just happened here?' Chrome thought to herself, still worried about the fight going on outside.

"_Chrome..." _Chrome gasped. She had left their world for only a moment. Determined to go back, Chrome relaxed again, closing her eyes, and followed Mukuro's voice.

She finally returned. She was in the same spot she was in before, with Mukuro still beside her.

"Mukuro... I'm sorry... T-The gym... It's falling apart..."

"Kufufu... There's no need to apologize my dear Chrome. Now..." Mukuro lifted her head slightly and placed it on his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair, and calming her. "Tell me what's going on. Surely there is a cause to all this suffering you've been put through." Chrome breathed heavily, but not as staggered this time.

"Boss... Is fighting Xanxus... For the ring... I have to... help Boss... Get back the ring..." Chrome murmured. Mukuro was right, she was calming down a bit.

"Ah... What happened to your ring? Was it stolen from that awful Arcobaleno, who dared touched my Chrome?" Chrome blushed. She was embarrassed, but she enjoyed it when Mukuro got defensive of her. It showed that someone cared. More importantly, he cared.

"N-No… The woman… The pink haired women… Th-They poisoned all of… the others…" Mukuro flinched. Chrome just focused on controlling her breathing. "Chrome, let me take over. I can handle poison better then you can and-"

"No Mukuro-sama!" Chrome yelled, surprising Mukuro slightly. He sighed.

"Why not? Chrome, I'm not sure if you realize this…" Mukuro pulled her chin up to his level, having her face inches away from his. "But, a lot of people would be very upset if you died." She gasped. Mukuro sat her back down, her head on his lap again. Chrome was so happy and shocked at the same time, but the pain took all that away from her.

She didn't care. Just knowing someone, maybe even Mukuro, wanted her alive, made her feel ten times better. If she was wanted, needed alive, then she would stay alive. "Let me come into control Chrome."

"N-No… I b-believe in boss… He will get the ring… He will be… victorious…" She responded. Mukuro smiled.

"Kufufu. Such faith…" He murmured. Chrome chocked a little, still struggling to breathe. Mukuro looked down at her, a worried expression on his face. 'Tsuna better hurry…' He thought to himself.

"I-I'll be fine Mukuro-sama…" She smiled up at him. "As long as I'm here with you… Everything will always be fine…" She told him. Mukuro had a shocked expression across his face, but it quickly was replaced with a smile.

"Then everything will always be fine, my Chrome. For I will always be with you."

* * *

><p>Wow that uh… sucked. I'm sorry, but when I found out there weren't many 6996 fanfics, I had to make one of my own. This pairing needs more love! So I challenge all of you to write your own too! And then send it to me so I can read them! *shot* Anyway. Read and Review please!<p> 


End file.
